


Innocent intentions

by LostTime (Sillysbarka16)



Series: College AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: College AU, Ezreal is a total cutie, Fluff, M/M, No magic/fighting sorry, Vi is clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/LostTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi invited Ekko to the half of the city with Piltover College, and he couldn't say no to her. Ekko's glad he chose to go, honestly, and he's glad he didn't take his wallet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not actually a player, but my best friend is, so this one is for her, because honestly, her OTP needs more fics. so guys, whoever is reading this, make sure you thank her. It's her fault I got into this realm of cuteness.

Ekko dumped his bag in the back of her trunk, taking shotgun quickly. Vi’s laughter could be heard as she closed the boot, sliding into the driver’s seat of the car. Ekko felt wrong, his brain telling him this was not good. He was effectively heading into enemy territory. How had he let Vi convince him to do this? Sure, they hadn’t properly caught up since she decided to go to Piltover College, but that didn’t mean he needed to head over to _Piltie town_.

Vi listened to his complaints cheerfully, turning the radio up to listen to her station. Ekko grumbled as he leaned against the window, watching the city of lights pass by. It was clear, the different between the districts. The half where Zaun College was located was decorated with posters, fliers, visible pollution of all kinds. Heading across the invisible boarder to where Piltover College was located and everything was light, white, calming. It was amazing, the difference in one city.

It was early twilight, Vi picking him up just before they were heading for a meal with her friends. She’d planned this evening ages ago, when everyone was free. Apparently it hadn’t worked out that way, considering Jayce had cancelled (excellent, he was no friend of Ekko’s), and Jinx certainly wasn’t going to go, not when she was busy thinking of ways she could blow things up in the science lab.

The car journey itself took little over forty minutes, reaching a little apartment building. Ekko dragged himself out of the car, watching as Vi grabbed his bags from her car happily. Ekko wasn’t surprised at her excitement, they hadn’t seen each other for a while. But still, it was strange, considering she was usually a slightly violent person. Only violent to those she didn’t like, mind. And she was training to become a police officer, mind.

Vi informed him he had a total of ten minutes to get ready, so the boy changed, combed his hair before standing with Vi. She grinned, her eyes glinting in an almost menacing way. Ekko ignored it, heading down to the street, where Vi said the restaurant was a ten minute walk.

“So, who are we meeting, besides your girlfriend?” Ekko asked curiously. Their footsteps rhythmic as they made their way through the darkening city. Ekko hated to admit, and he certainly wasn’t saying it was good, but this side of the city wasn’t bad. Zaun was still better though.

Vi looked around momentarily, as though someone would pop up. Ekko guessed her training at the police academy had taught her to always be alert, but she shouldn’t be so concerned, this neighbourhood wasn’t nearly as bad as where they’d grown up.

“Caitlyn and Ezreal were the only ones who wanted to. Besides, you won’t be alone.” She winked. Ekko could not believe what was going on. His friend had become happy go lucky. Something wasn’t right. Who was ruining his friend? He wanted the old Vi back. This one was weird.

Vi beamed, pulling to a stop in front of a restaurant. Ekko held himself higher, his chest puffed as he caught the stares of several Piltover citizens. They all realised he was from Zaun, giving him the evil eye, and Ekko just held onto his status with pride.

They entered the restaurant, and Vi was instantly moving towards her friends. Ekko shadowed her carefully, not looking too closely at the Piltie’s in the room. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with their competitiveness right now. Sure, Piltover created some pretty neat inventions, but Zaun was better. They had _him_. Ok, no, they had a bunch of cooler people. He just happened to be one of them.

Vi sat down at the table, giving a quick wave to Ezreal, before placing herself beside Caitlyn and taking her hand casually. Ekko made a face of disgust, before introducing himself to Ezreal, whom he’d only briefly met at a school showcase. Ezreal was happy to let Ekko sit beside him, and soon they were ordering their meals.

“So, how’s school, Ekko?” Vi asked randomly, her mouth full of meat. Ekko tried to ignore the image, but it was hard when it was so obvious.

Ekko shrugged, picking at his own pasta dish. Ezreal seemed curious, the way he’d turned his head, eyes searching Ekko’s. Ekko couldn’t help but be curious about the blond himself. “It’s alright. Got some pretty dodgy lab partners, one decided to use some pretty illegal materials.”

“Let me guess, Viktor?” Ezreal asked, interrupting whatever Vi was about to say, which she was both unhappy and pleased about, go figure.

“Um, yeah. How’d you know?” Ekko asked. He shouldn’t have, he knew how fast news travelled through the city. Especially criminal information, considering how many people from Zaun snuck into Piltover to steal their secrets. It never worked out well, not with Caitlyn around, yet another reason he hated the soon to be Sheriff.

Ezreal shrugged, and Ekko glimpsed his blonde hair waving, his blue eyes shimmering. Ekko wasn’t sure what was in the pasta to make him see a radiant being in front of him. “Jayce was the one he stole the materials from. He’d at least acquired the materials legally.”

Ekko sniggered. “Of course he did. You Pilties just get everything, don’t you?”

“Not exactly, there were a lot of conditions upon him having them. Besides, your friend did steal them.” Ezreal countered.

Ekko stiffened. “He is not my friend.” He said firmly, making Ezreal back up, and for some reason, Ekko found himself being hurt by his action. He didn’t want Ezreal to lean away, he wanted him closer! No, Ekko stop it, he’s no one of importance to you. Focus on school. Yep. School. Not the gorgeous blond sitting right next to you. Certainly not.

Vi laughed, breaking the staring match between the two men. They snapped back to her, both a slight tinge of pink on their faces. “Either way, news travels fast in this area. Technology is pretty awesome.”

Ekko would have refuted, he really would have, but he was distracted by the tiny grin on Ezreal’s lips. Those very smooth, very close lips. Oh crap, when did he get so close? Had they pushed their chairs closer or something? No?

Vi smirked. “Well, Ekko, any closer to getting those time machines finished?”

Successfully distracting Ekko once again, he felt his cheeks grow warmer still, his eyes determinedly focusing on hers. He refused to allow himself to look at Ezreal again, knowing he’d find the handsome blond leaning in once more.

“Time machine, singular. And yes. I have the logistics set up, just need the materials. Too bad since Jayce wrecked the lab we haven’t been able to get the right ones.” Ekko explained.

“It’s not Jayce’s fault.” Ezreal defended, and Ekko, not wanting to be rude, turned to face him. He was once again stunned by the blonde, his blue eyes shining with determination, and somehow kindness. How was this guy, a _Piltie_ , eliciting such strange emotions from the inventor?

“Both way, the place is decimated and we have no materials right now.” Ekko finished.

Caitlyn beamed, her eyes shining, not with happiness as one should expect, but with evil intent. “Guess we know who isn’t going to be named the better College this year!”

“We’ve won this fight already, Caitlyn. Or are you just scared of a little revolution?” he taunted.

“Scared? Of _you_? Please.” She rolled her eyes. “You guys haven’t come up with something good in years.”

“Ah, yeah we _have_.” Ekko stated. “The wireless internet, for one thing.”

“And who created the internet?” Caitlyn smirked.

Ekko glared at her, the tension at the table growing. He felt rather than saw Ezreal and Vi exchange glances, both shifting in their seats.

“Ok, come on, both halves are important, we all need each other, and there is no need to fight over this.” Ezreal insisted, trying to break the tension.

Caitlyn just turned her icy stare onto him, and Ekko felt a burst of protectiveness rush through him. He shoved it down, hard, ignoring every sensation towards the boy.

“If there’s going to be a fight, I’ll need popcorn.” Vi said instead, leaning back in her chair. This statement in itself seemed enough to break Caitlyn out of her stare.

“I have the tools for the job.”

Ekko frowned. “You’ve got a nice face, Caitlyn. Shame if something happened to it.”

Vi jumped into the middle, actually getting out of her seat to stop the full out staring war between the two. “Alright, guys, come on. We’re all friends.”

“I’m not friends with her. Sheriff of Piltover? No thanks.” Ekko tossed his head, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a small frown on Ezreal’s face, a small flinch in his features.

Caitlyn’s glare returned. “Up for a showdown, punk?”

“Anytime, anyplace.” He affirmed.

Ezreal groaned, visibly concerned about the outcome, and Vi just looked annoyed, her fists clenched. That was when Ekko knew he’d gone too far. His rivalry with Caitlyn should not hinder his time with his friend, nor make the blonde next to him uncomfortable. He briefly considered why he was thinking about Ezreal, before a thought stopped him completely and he blocked it.

So when the bill came, Ekko wasn’t surprised when Vi leapt on the chance, paying for everyone. She had already promised to pay for Ekko, considering he hadn’t actually wanted to come here in the first place, but paying for everyone else seemed a bit extreme. Apparently Caitlyn thought so too, and she apologised to the girl.

Ekko groaned as the two pulled into each other, staring and he looked away as they kissed, feeling slightly awkward. That was not a sight he needed to see. It just continued too, and Ekko scratched the back of his head. Great, makeup kisses. Did they really need to be there for this?

Ezreal apparently thought the same thing, his face a picture of disgust and uncomforted. “Hey, Ekko, reckon we should bail?” he asked.

Ekko wished he could, he really did. But he didn’t actually have anywhere else to go, considering Vi had driven him there and he was staying at her place, with all his things there. He didn’t even have his money on him, so he was just stuck.

Vi barely looked up as Ezreal and Ekko left, still locked in a battle of lips with Caitlyn, and Ekko was still grossed out. He loved Vi, he really did, but he didn’t like Caitlyn. Whilst he respected her choice, he _really_ wished she’d chosen anyone else.

Ezreal put his hands in his pockets as they exited the restaurant, breath visible in the cool evening air. Ekko watched him for a moment before sighing. “Great, now I don’t have a place to stay. I doubt those two won’t be going back to their own place tonight.” He groaned.

“You could stay at my place, if you like?” he suggested, quickly looking down as a blush filled his cheeks.

Ekko looked at him in surprise, his eyes catching the two twin triangles on his face as he wondered if he was being serious. “I don’t know, I haven’t got anything, I already took everything to Vi’s.”

Ezreal shrugged, looking back at the sky, actively avoiding looking at the other man’s face. “That’s alright, I’m sure I could find something that would fit.”

Suddenly the idea of wearing Ezreal’s clothes seemed extremely inviting. He thought about it briefly, pro, he was staying at Ezreal’s place. Con, he was staying at _Ezreal’s_ place. A Piltie, but also an extremely beautiful specimen, who he may or may not have just developed a crush on.

“Ah, admittedly I only have one bed, but I’m happy to take the couch,” he said, scratching his neck nervously. Why was he nervous? He shouldn’t be nervous, Ekko was the one who should be. He was seriously thinking about accepting this offer, much to his horror. Imagine what Vi would say? Or Jinx? Heaven forbid Jinx ever find out.

Ekko sighed. “Alright, just for tonight. Thank you, Ezreal.” He finally relented. Somehow, the pro’s (Ezreal!) outweighed the cons (Piltover...) and he was perfectly happy to accept that. Because this wasn’t something he got to do every day. Nope.

Ezreal beamed, gesturing for him to follow. Ekko was only too happy to do so, walking side by side as they made their way towards Ezreal’s apartment. They blonde stumbled a couple of times, and Ekko was quick to catch him, which was another surprise for the both of them.

Quiet mumbling ensured, talking about pretty boring things. _How’s the weather? What sorts of food do you like? What music do you listen to?_ And Ekko’s personal favourite, _what’s your favourite colour_? Were they actually doing this? It was almost as though they were on a _date_. Well, he felt like it was anyway. He was sure Ezreal just felt he was doing something nice for a friend.

They reached the apartment, Ezreal turning on the lights. It was a nice little room. A kitchen, dining and living space in one area, and another held a bathroom and bedroom. Ekko was told to take the bedroom, after Ezreal pulled a pair of track pants and a large top for him to wear.

“It’s your house, Ezreal. I’m taking the couch.” Ekko said.

“You’re the guest, I’ll take the couch.”

That’s how they ended up sleeping on the bed together. Ok, it’s not actually. Ekko decided he’d rather sleep on the floor in the bedroom, Ezreal decided he’d rather sleep there too, and they eventually decided to just share the _God damn bed_.  

Ekko wasn’t sure about this, in all honesty. Being so close to Ezreal for a whole night was a bit much. But, he pursued. He wasn’t the type to go back on his words. Instead, he buckled up and changed, climbing into bed after Ezreal had already done so. Once they were both safely tucked under layers of blankets, Ezreal switched out the light.

They stayed in silence, no one moving, until Ezreal finally groaned and turned over, facing Ekko in the dark. Ekko’s breathe hitched, eyes widening in the darkness.

“I, ah, I just wanted, to, ah,” he paused, trying to get the words forming in his mouth, and Ekko found himself hanging on every word. “I wanted to say, I wasn’t purely innocent in my reasoning for inviting you over, Ekko.” He said finally, a sound of satisfaction as he completed these words.

Ekko frowned in the darkness, heart stuttering. “What?” he whispered in the darkness. He could feel Ezreal shift closer, feeling Ezreal’s hand reaching for his own, Ekko’s cheeks growing hotter as his breath quickened.

“I mean, I know we don’t talk much, because of our backgrounds and all, but your work is really admirable, and I would like to know you better.” Ezreal paused, his breathing stopping, “and I’d like to get a chance to, maybe, go on a date? I mean, it’s probably a little weird considering we’re sharing a bed...”

Ekko’s heart thumped, then stopped. “Me?” he asked, his voice wispy from disbelief.

Ezreal’s chuckle was lofted through the air and Ekko savoured it. “Yes, you. I mean, I know I’m not amazing, and I’m from Piltover, and you know nothing about me, but I’d like to get to know you. Like, really get to know you.”

Ekko’s heart was apparently working again, but now it just wanted to escape. In the dark, in the silence, he nodded, weighing the pros (Ezreal) against the cons (what cons? He’d be dating _Ezreal_ ) and decided the pros certainly outweighed the cons.

“I would love to, Ezreal.” He replied, realising he was still waiting for a response.

Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief. He let go of Ekko’s hand, but Ekko was not having that. If he was going to fall, he was falling hard. He shifted slightly, hands running along Ezreal’s side gently, before he was kissing the blonde. Ezreal made a sound of surprise, exchanged quickly to happiness as he kissed back heartily.

Ekko kissed as though he’d never been kissed before, holding Ezreal as though he couldn’t let go, as though it would all be over when he opened his eyes. Ezreal pulled Ekko back as he started to break the kiss, heat rushing back into their bodies, drawing closer still.

They eventually had to break apart for air, and Ekko found himself wishing for more. He was silently wishing their date would be soon, hoping he’d get to kiss the blonde once more in the near future.

Ezreal breathed a sigh of happiness, and it was a sound Ekko found he enjoyed more than anything. Hearing the happiness in the blonde’s voice was worth more than gold.

“Thank you, Ekko.” Ezreal said, pressing closer to Ekko.

The man smiled into the hold, wrapping his arm around Ezreal as he fit beneath his neck, resting his head on the pillow. “Good night, Ezreal.”

“Sleep well.” They said in unison, and it made them both smile, blush and laugh together.


End file.
